Running from the Truth
by ParadiseWolf14
Summary: This is a Gundam Wing sailor moon crossover though its more Gundam Wing that Sailor Moon.I'm not very good at summarys so you'll jus have to read it.The main characters are Heero and Trowa but its NOT yaoi


**Beta: Hey! Raven's beta here, Rayna, just to let you know, I'm wicked kewl!**

**Heero: Just get on with the story already, god!**

**Rayna: Fine meany! –cries- **

**Disclaimer: Ray doesn't own Duo, Heero, Trowa, or any of Gundam Wing, all she owns are the Nazi Hershey bars, and her ideas… SO DON'T SUE**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

Text.

* * *

**-Chapter one- **

He didn't want to get close, he couldn't. Not again. They were his mission nothing more. If he got close they would only hurt him, he would only hurt them. They may think that he was trained to be perfect, putting the mission before his safety, that was also why he had no emotions, but he had gotten rid of them when he was first assigned this mission, before the thought that the perfect solider could even exist. Sure they had tried to befriend him, Duo being the most persistent. Quatre was a close 2nd though.

They had become friends during the war, they needed to so they could work as a team. Otherwise the gundam pilots would have been wiped out a long time ago. Now though the war is over and so is his mission. Now that his mission is over he has to leave. He wasn't sure exactly when he is going to leave, but he knew that since his mission is over he couldn't stay. He had no reason. There were no place for people like him in this world. He didn't belong.

It was going to be hard, leaving them all. Despite his best efforts Heero had gotten close to the pilots, the five of them were almost like a family. Well Six, Relena had earned a spot in their little group. Though it seemed Trowa had gotten close to others, outside their group. Catherine considered herself to be his sister, and Trowa had developed a strong bond with her. A circus family is always close, but Trowa had a stronger bond with Catherine then any of the other circus members. He sighed 'Well Trowa it seems you've gotten stuck between a rock and a hard place. There will be no easy way to tell her that you're leaving and she'll never see you again, and you can't give her the reason why you're leaving.' He shook his head in an effort to clear his thoughts. 'Trowa can handle his own problems,' He thought to himself. Deciding to relax a bit he got up from his chair and stretched, looking out the window he allowed his wings, which were usually hidden, to be seen. He also stretched his wings, which had black at the bottom that gradually faded into the light blue that made up the top of them. Hiding them takes a good amount of energy, so it felt good to relieve himself of the energy loss. A few moments later the doorbell rang so he quietly walk over to open the door.

* * *

Duo climbed up the stairs to Heero's apartment. He had managed to find his address, which wasn't easy, considering this is Heero we're talking about. 'The nerve of that guy! He could at least acknowledge our existence. Its not like we haven't called him before.' Duo thought a bit angrily, as for the reason he was storming up the stairs to Heero's apartment, well he didn't believe he'd get luck enough to find out where Heero lived again so he might as well make the most of it. Besides he was his best friend wasn't he? ...Well Duo considered him his best friend anyway. As he got to the door that led to his apartment, he rang the doorbell. And herd someone coming, 'This is it, he's finally been caught. I can't wait to see his face!' (A..N: heh heh i bet his will be funnier) he thought to himself. He heard the door unlock, and then open. He gasped; there stood Heero in a black muscle shirt and dark blue jeans. What surprised Duo was that he had **WINGS!** "Heero..w..why do you have...**wings..**" Duo almost screamed.

* * *

Heero was confused how could Duo see his... Wait, he forgot to hide them! He cursed himself for his carelessness. Duo was staring open mouthed at him. "Don't just stand there you baka! ( B/n Beta here again! Baka means idiot . ) Get in here!" Heero said as he hid his wings from human eyes. Duo nodded numbly. Once he was inside Heero locked the door, and prepared himself for a bombardment of questions as Duo sat down in one of the wooden chairs he had moved into the living room earlier. "..Were those real?" He asked in a small voice.

"Yes.."

"..."

"...?"

"...What are you? I've read about harpies, and sirens, and plenty of other things that have wings but you can't be any of them. A harpies wings area also its arms, and sirens are female (A..N umm i think, I know sirens would sing to sailors to relax them and take their concentration away from what they were doing making it so they would eventually run into a hidden reef or something sinking their ship.), and I can't think of anything else that has wings without having the body of an animal." Duo stated eyeing him with something related to fascination.

"Oh you can't think of anything else?" Heero asked in slight amusement.

"Well there is one other thing I can think of, but that's impossible," Duo answered.

"When all possible explanations are proven wrong, we must turn to the impossible, and there the answer is waiting." (A.N. I think that's a little like a quote I herd but I can't remember where, anyways I changed it a lil) Heero told him none of the earlier amusement showing on his face, or in his voice.

"..But this can't be the answer. Its not possible, at all." Duo said with a frown.

"What is it that you're thinking of?" Heero asked him quietly.

"The only other thing that I know of that has wings, along with the body of a human is an angel. But that's impossible, because to be an angel you have to be dead." Duo told him eyeing him calmly.

"I am dead." Heero told him quietly.

"B...b..but you can't be dead! You're standing right in front of me!"

"Duo tell me what you know about angels." Heero commanded.

"Angels are beings that died that go to heaven, or they already live there and haven't walked the earth as a human. The devil was once an angel but was thrown out of heaven when he tried to overthrow God." Duo told him. (A.N. sry if its getting a little religious, but just so you know I am Christian and I'm sry if you don't like this part then you can skip it its not really important. And I know that Duo only believes in a god of death, but being raised in a church he should know these things. The reason he knows so much about the other creatures..well he has to have some kind of hobby and I gave him a fascination of mystical creatures D )

"Right."

"How can you be an angel? You said you're dead, but I've seen you live through all the close calls you had during the war." Duo told him, looking at him warily. "This better not be some kind of joke...that's my job."

"I died a long time ago. It's a long story."

"Heh I think I've got time to listen to how my best friend died." He replied trying to lighten the dreary mood.

"I'm not sure how long ago it was, I stopped counting at 102 years..."He began but was interrupted.

"Wait a minute! 102 Years?! "Duo asked amazed.

Heero nodded, "If you would be so kind as to shut up, I will tell you the rest."

"Zipped, locked, and the key is in my pocket," Duo replied grinning, slipping back into his silly personality showing no signs of the seriousness he had earlier.

"Remind me to get rid of that key," Heero commented in a monotone.

"Sure...Hey!" Duo exclaimed.

"Anyway, I was the prince of a small palace in the west..."

"Question!"

"No."

"But Heero,"

"NO."

"Fine then, continue." Duo said in defeat.

"I was the youngest, I had an older sister, she taught me how to wield a sword and defend myself." Yet again he was interrupted.

"Question!"

"Fine! Ask." Heero replied not wanting to argue with the boy again.

"What was your sister's name?"

"Accia. Now may I continue? Wait why?"

"Just wondering." Duo replied with a grin.

Heero rolled his eyes and continued. "We were not on good terms with the Kingdom in the east, Then when my best friend Trowa came to visit Accia and, they chose to attack. With the arrival of Trowa and his Father we were disorganized and stood no chance. The three of us did give them hell though. Accia had been training with the wolf demons that lived nearby and so had I, but it wasn't enough. Our Kingdom fell. Since then the three of us have been given missions to help here on Earth by the Almighty one." Heero finished.

"If you're here then where's your sister?".

"She was given a different mission."

"So what's your mission Heero?" Duo asked a bit of sadness in his voice.

"Mine and Trowa's mission was you three, we were to keep you safe and alive."

"Were you reborn?" Duo asked a bit confused.

"No," Heero answered.

"What about Dr. J? How he trained you to be the perfect solider and get rid of your emotions?" Duo asked even more confused.

"J never knew what I truly was, the only thing he taught me was how to pilot Wing. Accia was the one that taught me to be the 'perfect solider' as you put it, I was the one that made myself get rid of my emotions."

"Why?" Duo asked confused yet again.

"Because I have to leave, and emotions would only torture me." Heero stated bluntly.

"When are you leaving?" Duo asked.

"I'm not sure." he answered.

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

* * *

**Rayna: Well finally, I got the rest of the story up till chapter 5 edited!! Now, for the torture!! Raven will not update until she gets 5 reviews!! **

**Raven: ummm guys?**

**Duo: Isn't that a little harsh?**

**Rayna: No! Actually now that you said that… she won't update until she gets 10 reviews!!**

**Trowa: Good job Duo…**

**Heero: Yeah, god just tease the readers why don't ya? **

**Raven: Don't I get a say in this?**

**Rayna: Okay okay enough! 10 reviews, so you see that little blue button down there? Yeah, just click that and we'll all be good. **

**Raven: I guess not. So I hope you liked it. Please review!**


End file.
